Sarusa: Kisah Tentang Monyet
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Fushimi Saruhiko. Kalau dilihat dari namanya sih terselip kata 'Saru' dengan kanjinya yang sama dengan kanji seekor monyet. Tapi, sayangnya dia bukan monyet yang senang bergelantungan dari satu pohon ke pohon lain./Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**K Project by GoRa x GoHands**

**Sarusa; Kisah Tentang Monyet by**** JIRO**

**Summary: Fushimi Saruhiko. Kalau dilihat dari namanya sih terselip kata 'Saru' dengan kanjinya yang sama dengan kanji seekor monyet. Tapi, sayangnya dia bukan monyet yang senang bergelantungan dari satu pohon ke pohon lain./Mind to RnR?**

**Warnings: out of character, BoyxBoy, shounen ai, typos as always, semi AU, nyerempet Rate-M, nista, dll.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-K Project-**

**Fushimi Saruhiko**.

Kalau dilihat dari namanya sih terselip kata 'Saru' dengan kanjinya yang sama dengan kanji seekor monyet. Tapi, sayangnya dia bukan monyet yang senang bergelantungan dari satu pohon ke pohon lain. Dia lebih dari seekor simpanse langka yang mungkin hanya dia satu-satunya spesies yang tersisa di muka bumi ini.

Dia seorang pria—yang namanya mirip simpanse. Tampan? Iya. Tajir? Lumayan sih, kerjanya 'kan di perkantoran Scepter 4 yang terkenal elite. _Cool_? banget. Sosoknya bahkan mendapat gelar _Cold Prince_ semasa masih berstatus siswa SMA. Dari siswa sampai nenek-nenek dan waria pun akan _klepek-klepek_ jika melihatnya, apalagi kalau pemuda itu sekedar meliriknya.

Setidaknya setiap manusia juga tidak sesempurna tampilan luarnya, pasti ada beberapa hal lain yang bisa-bisa nenek-nenek yang ngefans Fushimi jungkir balik setelah mendengar fakta tentangnya.

Tapi, sepertinya jangan dibicarakan di sini karena _author_ bisa dituntut karena menyebarkan aib seseorang.

**-K Project-**

**Mine.**

Bagi Fushimi, Yata Misaki itu adalah segalanya. Berharga? Lebih dari itu, emas 24 karat pun kalah jika disandingkan dengan Yata. Yata itu seperti malaikat. Polos dan _pure_. Dia tak segan menunjukkan wajah _innoncent_ kalau ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Dia juga mudah sekali terpengaruh hingga membuat pendiriannya sering berubah. Kadang dia bisa meledak hanya disenggol seseorang, namun dengan beberapa kalimat dari Fushimi, Yata bisa kembali _calm_ dan duduk manis seperti bocah TK yang penurut.

Yata itu miliknya.

Itu yang sering Fushimi klaim dan disebut-sebut dalam hati dan pikiran Fushimi. Mungkin bukan lagi disebut, namun ditulis sampai diukir dalam hati dan otaknya. Dari ia yang masih dalam naungan Suoh Mikoto sampai pindah kubu ke Munakata Reisi, Yata tetaplah menjadi miliknya. Entah saat mereka bertarung dengan aura yang berbeda atau berada di atas ranjang. Yata itu milik Fushimi.

"Saru kau brengsek!"

Fushimi menyeringai mendengar Yata berteriak kepadanya. Kalau kau anggap itu sebagai umpatan, tapi bagi Fushimi itu tanda sayang Yata untuknya.

**-K Project-**

**Kamera**

Kalau Fushimi sedang bosan dan mengantuk—entah itu saat berada di kelas dulu atau sekarang ia berada di tempat kerja di pemerintahan Scepter 4—Fushimi punya cara unik untuk mengatasinya. Dengan satu gerakan, ia membuka PDA-nya, kemudian membuka folder pribadinya yang ia beri judul 'Misaki~'. Layaknya gadis yang menggilai _yaoi_ atau cowok Korea, isinya _full of_ Yata Misaki. mulai dari fotonya dengan berbagai ekspresi dari yang biasa sampai rating dewasa, sampai video Yata yang ia ambil dengan atau tanpa izin. Bukan hanya di PDA, tapi file itu juga disimpan dalam laptopnya, bahkan beberapa ia cetak menjadi foto, poster sampai kemarin dia baru memesan dakimakura dengan gambar Yata.

Fushimi menyeringai penuh dengan aura kemesuman setelah melihat foto-foto Yata. Akiyama sampai menjauh bersama meja kerjanya karena tak kuasa melihat wajah rekan kerjanya yang mesumnya sudah tingkat tinggi.

Sebuah ide melintas di otaknya. Ia menekan tombol _back_, kemudian membuka kontak hingga menemukan nama 'Misaki.' lalu menekan tombol panggil.

"HEH, MONYET JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMANNGILKU SAAT JAM KER—"

"Mi~sa~ki~" Fushimi memotong teriakan Yata. ia tahu betul kalau sekarang saatnya Yata kerja sambilan sebagai pelayan di sebuah restoran, tapi sebodo amat. "Begitukah caramu menyapa pacarmu?" tanya Fushimi. Yata _mingkem_, kalau sudah begini wajahnya pasti merona.

"TAPI, JANGAN SEKARANG, _BAKA_! AKU SEDANG SIBUK—pip!"

Fushimi mendecakkan lidah setelah mendengar bunyi 'pip', Yata menutup teleponnya. Fushimi kembali mendecakkan lidah saat melihat atasannya Seri mengamatinya dengan aura yang seolah berkata, 'Jangan pacaran di saat jam kerja, Fushimi!'

Akhirnya, ia kembali bekerja dengan rasa malas dan suntuk. Namun, tiba-tiba ia mendapat sebuah _e-mail_ dari Kaptennya, Munakata Reisi.

'Fushimi-_kun_, saat jam makan siang, kau boleh menemui Yata-_kun_.'

Fushimi menautkan kedua alisnya, 'Kenapa Kapten bisa tahu?' batinnya. Namun kemudian dia ingat kalau Kaptennya ini memasang kamera pengintai di setiap sudut ruangan di kantor Scepter 4.

"Tsk! Merepotkan!" bisiknya. Kemudian, Fushimi memikirkan sesuatu. 'Kamera ... pengintai?' tak lama kemudian dia menyeringai dengan bangga.

"Hm, boleh juga." bisiknya. Sepertinya ia perlu memecah tabungan untuk membeli beberapa kamera pengintai yang akan dia pasang di tempat yang biasa Yata lalui.

**-K Project-**

**Cry.**

Dulu, saat Fushimi masih kanak-kanak dan saat pertama kali ia berkenalan dengan Yata di TK, entah bagaimana mereka bisa langsung akrab satu sama lain. Hari berganti, mereka sering terlihat main bersama, entah itu di bak pasir, ayunan atau sekedar tidur siang bersama murid lain, keduanya memilih tidur berjejeran.

Di lain waktu, Fushimi gelisah karena Yata tak kunjung muncul. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri ruang kelas. Biasanya ibunya akan mengantar Yata sampai kelas dan membungkuk ke arah _sensei_ berkali-kali karena Yata sulit dibangunkan. Namun sekarang sudah hampir sejam Yata dan ibunya tak kunjung muncul. Tak lama, muncul ibu Yata yang datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh, namun tanpa Yata dalam gandengannya.

Fushimi menautkan kedua alis saat _sensei_ dan ibu Yata berbincang sesuatu. Dasarnya ia sudah jenius, ia bisa menangkap sesuatu yang tidak enak mengenai Yata. Sesaat setelah ibu Yata keluar, _sensei_ mengatakan kalau Yata tidak masuk karena sakit.

Saat itulah, Fushimi kecil merasa cairan bening menetes dari sudut matanya. Ia tak ingat lagi kejadian selanjutnya, namun _sensei_ mengatakan beberapa hari kemudian kalau Fushimi kecil menangis keras dan tak mau berhenti sambil berkata, "Misaki, Misaki."

**-K Project-**

**Totsuka Tatara.**

Siapapun yang mengenal Fushimi Saruhiko—luar dalam—mungkin akan tercengang dengan keputusannya masuk ke klan merah atau yang biasa disebut HOMRA. Pasalnya klan ini dikenal sebagai geng berandal yang sering mangkal di pinggir jalan—tapi sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. Mereka terkenal dengan temperamen, mungkin karena aura mereka berwarna merah menyala yang melambangkan kemarahan. Itu kontras dengan Fushimi yang kalem dan cuek.

Semua orang memandang bingung tiap kali Fushimi hanya duduk di depan counter bar—menemani Kusanagi bermesraan dengan barnya—sambil mengamati orang-orang HOMRA. Sama sekali tak tertarik untuk ikut dalam topik pembicaraan atau bermain game bersama.

Heran, 'kan? Kok bisa manusia macam dia tertarik masuk HOMRA.

"Saru-_kun_."

Mungkin beberapa yang jeli dan teliti lingkungan akan sadar alasan Fushimi masuk HOMRA, termasuk pemuda yang satu ini.

"Hm?" Fushimi menoleh ke arah Totsuka.

Ya, dia salah satu orang yang teliti lingkungan, juga sosok ibu bagi anggota HOMRA yang lain, karena sifatnya yang paling lembut dan perhatian. Bahkan sosok Fushimi yang hobi men-_deathglare_ siapa saja tidak tega untuk melakukannya pada Totsuka.

"Kenapa tidak bergabung?" pemuda bersurai emas ini menunjuk beberapa orang yang asyik main monopoli di sudut bar HOMRA. Fushimi kembali ke posisi semula sambil mendecakkan lidah dan berkata, "Tsk, tidak mau!" dengan nada sinis.

Totsuka hanya menautkan alis, kemudian tersenyum dengan sangat lembut. Tuh 'kan, bagaimana Fushimi mau tega dengan Totsuka, coba?

"Hm, baiklah kalau Saru-_kun_ tidak mau, tapi jangan menyendiri seperti itu." ujarnya sambil duduk di samping Fushimi. Fushimi kembali menatap sosok Totsuka yang bagaikan malaikat, kemudian ia memilih untuk tidak peduli. Namun, Totsuka bisa menangkap ekor mata Fushimi melirik ke arah sekumpulan anggota HOMRA yang sedang bermain monopoli.

"KAMAMOTO, KAU CURANG! INI GILIRANKU!"

"Ta-tapi, Yata-_san_..."

Totsuka yang menoleh ke arah pandang Fushimi menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya.

**-K Project-**

**Kepergian Totsuka.**

Berita kematian Totsuka sudah menyebar semenjak HOMRA membajak internet kota Shizume. Alhasil, satuan keamanan dari kepolisian Scepter 4 kelabakan dengan aksi dari anggota HOMRA.

Fushimi mendecakkan lidah. Ia yang berstatus Third of Command harus ikut andil dalam kasus ini. Terlebih kalau itu tugas yang keluar dari mulut Kaptennya, Munakata Reisi, langsung, Fushimi tak bisa menolak. Fushimi masih saja mendecakkan lidah saat internet kota yang dibajak klan merah tak juga berhasil ditangani, ditambah lagi dengan iklan yang menawarkan lembaran uang dengan nol berderet-deret yang ditawarkan jika berhasil menemukan pelaku pembunuhan Totsuka Tatara.

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu tak pernah berpikir kalau orang sebaik dan selembut Totsuka bisa dibunuh. Bayangkan, coba, Totsuka itu sama sekali tak ada nilai merah dalam hal bersosialisasi. Siapapun, dari bayi yang baru lahir sampai kakek-nenek yang baru dikubur—kalau kenal sih.

Selama dalam naungan HOMRA, Fushimi hanya mau berbicara baik dengan Totsuka dan Kusanagi—Yata jangan ditanya karena mereka teman sejak lama. Kalau Totsuka jelas sekali kalau dilihat dari sikapnya, sedangkan Kusanagi, karena Fushimi menghormati sosok ibu kedua di HOMRA—juga karena Kusanagi sering bersama Fushimi—dan bar kesayangannya—di balik counter.

Fushimi menatap nanar pada batu nisan berukir kanji Totsuka Tatara setelah ia meletakkan sebuket bunga di depan nisannya. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Sosoknya terlalu baik untuk pergi begitu cepat. Kenangan akan Totsuka—meski itu sedikit dan mungkin beberapa ia lupakan—terlintas di otaknya.

Tak berapa lama ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat peristirahatan terakhir Totsuka Tatara, bersamaan dengan angin semilir yang menerbangkan dedaunan kering yang jatuh dari cabangnya.

'Semoga kau tenang di sana, Totsuka-_san_.'

**-End? Or continue?-**

**-K Project-**

A/N: ini project baru author yang diberi nama 'Suka Suka Author; Drabble Fic' (?) karena fic ini dibuat berdasarkan mood author, jadi jangan heran kalau alurnya melompat-lompat tidak jelas dan judul fic ini aku terinspirasi dari lagunya Hey! Say! 7 yang judulnya Sarusa iina iine.

Mind to review?

Thanks for reading.

JIRO.


	2. Chapter 2

**K Project by GoRa x GoHands**

**Sarusa; Kisah Tentang Monyet by JIRO**

**Summary: Fushimi Saruhiko. Kalau dilihat dari namanya sih terselip kata 'Saru' dengan kanjinya yang sama dengan kanji seekor monyet. Tapi, sayangnya dia bukan monyet yang senang bergelantungan dari satu pohon ke pohon lain./Mind to RnR?**

**Warnings: out of character, BoyxBoy, shounen ai, typos as always, semi AU, nyerempet Rate-M, nista, dll.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-K Project-**

**Shirt.**

Suatu hari saat Fushimi pulang larut karena lembur bersama berkas di Scepter 4, Fushimi menemukan sosok yang tak asing baginya, namun penampilannya berbeda dari biasanya. Yata Misaki. Ya, pemuda yang sejak dua bulan lalu resmi menjadi miliknya dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemennya.

Fushimi menghampiri Yata yang terlelap di depan televisi yang menyala, menampilkan film Harry Potter seri ke tujuh. Sosok pemuda berambut _chestnut_ itu mengerang karena tangan Fushimi mengguncang tubuhnya pelan.

"Hm? Saru?" ia bangkit kemudian menguap lebar dengan sebelah tangan menutupi—takutnya kalau ada lalat masuk. "Kau sudah pulang?" ucapnya, kini ia mengucek matanya yang setengah mengantuk.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" tanya Fushimi sedikit heran, namun juga muncul wajah mesumnya.

"Hah? Aku kenapa?" tanya Yata dengan wajah polos.

"Itu..." Fushimi menunjuk pada Yata. Yata menunduk, melihat jari Fushimi yang menunjuk pakaiannya. Tak berapa lama wajahnya pun memerah.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"HUWAAA! SARU JANGAN LIHAT!" Yata berteriak lebay seperti anak perempuan sambil berusaha menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

"Kau manis sekali dengan kemejaku, Misaki~" goda Fushimi dengan mendesah pada bagian namanya.

"HUWA!" Fushimi tertawa kecil melihat bagamana reaksi Yata, juga melihat Yata yang memakai kemejanya yang sedikit kebesaran.

**-K Project-**

**Blood.**

Fushimi selalu menganggap hidup itu membosankan. Pergi ke sekolah setiap pagi, mendengarkan sensei menerangkan, ulangan, pulang sekolah, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, tidur, kemudian esoknya kegiatannya masih monoton. Itu benar-benar membuatnya bosan setengah mati.

Fushimi berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Shizume sepulang sekolah. Ia ingin mencari suasana lain yang bisa membunuh kebosanannya. Ia berbelok ke gang sempit karena menurutnya lebih cepat untuk sampai di rumah.

"Hei, bocah!"

Fushimi mengangkat kepalanya, dia mendapati tiga orang preman menghadangnya dengan raut penuh nafsu. Fushimi hanya menatap mereka dengan wajah—pura-pura—_innocent_, karena ia tahu mereka pasti bermaksud jahat padanya.

"Berikan uangmu."

Benar, 'kan?

Fushimi mendecakkan lidah, kemudian berbalik badan untuk mencari jalan pulang yang lebih aman. Namun, sebuah tangan besar mencengkram lengannya.

"Hei, mau kabur, ya?" tanya seorang preman dengan rokok yang menyala di sela mulutnya dengan nada menyebalkan. Fushimi tak tahan dengan baunya karena orang itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Fushimi.

"Jangan-jangan bocah ini tak punya uang." kata seorang lainnya yang memiliki tindik banyak di telinganya. Dia bersama temannya mulai menggeledah tas dan saku Fushimi. Fushimi bisa saja mengeluarkan jurus _karate_-nya, namun ia lebih memilih diam. Dua orang preman memegangi dirinya supaya tidak lari sementara yang satu menggeledah tasnya. Begitu menemukan dompetnya, mata preman itu langsung berubah menjadi hijau—karena Fushimi anak orang kaya.

"Wow, kita bisa makan enak, nih!" ucapnya girang kemudian melempar dompet Fushimi di dekat tasnya yang berserakan di lantai. Kedua preman yang memegangi Fushimi tadi melempar Fushimi ke lantai dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Besok, lewat sini lagi, bocah! Hahaha!" ucap preman bertindik itu dengan tawa mengejek. Fushimi mendecakkan lidah, kemudian membereskan isi tasnya yang berserakan.

Sampai di rumah, Fushimi langsung masuk ke kamar, tanpa makan dan tanpa menyapa kepada orang tuanya—karena mereka sibuk jadi itu sudah menjadi rutinitas. Fushimi mengunci pintu. Ya, kebiasaannya kalau sedang di rumah. Biar saja, toh tak akan ada yang datang, kecuali pelayan yang mengantar makanan. Tapi tetap saja, makanan itu akan ia biarkan hingga esok hari. Makanya jangan heran kalau Fushimi terlihat kurang makan.

Fushimi duduk di sudut ruangan kamarnya yang gelap. Sengaja ia lakukan karena ia lebih suka dengan suasana seperti ini. Ia sama sekali tak ingin melakukan apapun. Pekerjaan rumah juga tak ia sentuh. Biar saja, ia juga tak peduli.

'Untuk apa aku hidup? Kenapa aku harus dilahirkan?'

Fushimi memperhatikan benda mengkilat di meja belajarnya. Pemuda bersurai gelap itu bangkit dan mengambil benda yang ia lihat.

Gunting.

Fushimi memperhatikan sejenak gunting yang ada di tangan kanannya, membimbingnya ke tangan kiri, dan...

'Crash!'

Setetes darah keluar dari lengannya, tepat di nadinya. Fushimi memandang sebentar tetesan darah itu, sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai.

"_Kirei_."

**-K Project-**

**Shirt Part 2.**

"Jelaskan padaku, Misaki, kenapa kau memakai kemejaku?" tanya Fushimi kepada Yata yang membelakanginya. Wajahnya terlihat merona, antara marah dan malu, membuat Fushimi ingin memeluknya dari belakang.

"Huh!" Yata mendengus kesal. Fushimi memutar bola matanya. Sekarang ia malah ingin me-_rape_ Yata. Fushimi kemudian memeluk pemuda yang hanya memakai kemeja kedodoran dan celana pendek itu dari belakang.

"HOI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, MONYET!" teriaknya sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Fushimi.

"Tidak mau, sebelum kau memberitahu kenapa kau memakai kemejaku?"

Yata menggembungkan pipinya, wajahnya masih merona.

"Ba-bajuku belum kering semua, _baka_!"

"_Hontou_? Bukannya kau membawa semua bajumu ke apartemenku?"

"INI PASTI ULAHMU 'KAN YANG MEMASUKKAN SEMUA PAKAIANKU KE MESIN CUCI?"

"Hm? _Hontou_?" tanya Fushimi dengan wajah—sok—tanpa dosa. "Tapi aku memang menginginkan kau seperti ini, Misaki~" Fushimi menggendong Yata dengan _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke kamar.

"LEPASKAN SARUHIKO!"

Kemudian, teriakannya menghilang bersamaan dengan pintu yang tertutup.

**-K Project-**

**Vegetables.**

Dulu, Fushimi itu suka makan sayur, waktu TK. Itu pun kadang masih harus dipaksa, maklumlah masih anak-anak. Namun, sebuah kejadian membuatnya membenci sayuran seumur hidup. Kejadian yang membuatnya trauma.

"Anak-anak, kita harus banyak makan sayuran karena bagus untuk pertumbuhan kalian, terutama sayuran yang berwarna hijau." terang _sensei_ saat jadwal makan siang bersama. Fushimi duduk di sebelah Yata yang antusias dengan _bento_ buatan ibunya. Bentuknya sangat lucu hingga Yata merasa sayang untuk memakannya. Fushimi ikut membuka _bento_ miliknya, kesan yang ia peroleh biasa saja. Karena itu buatan pelayannya, bukan buatan tangan ibunya. Fushimi mulai memakan _bento_-nya setelah mengucapkan '_itadakimasu_' dengan lirih.

Fushimi merasa tak nafsu makan, ia hanya makan sedikit, juga sayurannya masih tersisa. Ia tak mau makan, rasanya tidak enak, dan terasa pahit di lidah, makanya ia menyingkirkan benda hijau itu.

"Kau tidak mau makan sayurmu, Fushimi-_kun_?" tanya _sensei_ yang kebetulan lewat.

"Tsk, tidak mau, rasanya aneh." bisiknya, menyamarkan decakan lidahnya.

"Kenapa~? Sayur 'kan sehat, Saru!" Yata yang ada di sebelahnya menimpali dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah makanan, untung tidak sampai menimbulkan hujan lokal.

"Benar kata, Yata-_kun_, coba makan sedikit." ucap _sensei_ sambil mengacak pelan rambutnya. Fushimi menghentikan makannya, beralih ke sayuran yang ia singkirkan ke tutup tempat makanannya. Ia ragu ingin makan atau tidak.

"Nih!" tiba-tiba Yata memberikan makanannya kepada Fushimi, daging dan sayur yang dibentuk lucu. "kalau kau ragu, setidaknya campurkan sayurmu dengan makanan kesukaanmu."

Fushimi memakan makanan yang disuapi oleh Yata. Ia mulai mengunyah pelan-pelan. Rasanya tak buruk. Setelah itu, ia mulai mencoba memakan sayuran.

Di lain waktu, kelas Fushimi sedang mengadakan rekreasi ke sebuah peternakan, di sana ada banyak hewan ternak seperti ayam, kambing, sapi, kerbau dan babi. Saat jam bebas, Fushimi dan Yata memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar hamparan rumput hijau nan luas. Di sana ada beberapa hewan ternak yang dibiarkan untuk makan rumput.

Fushimi memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar, meninggalkan Yata yang asyik mengejar kupu-kupu. Ia menemukan sekumpulan kambing yang sedang makan rumput, kemudian dia ingat ucapan _sensei_-nya, 'Anak-anak, kita harus banyak makan sayuran karena bagus untuk pertumbuhan kalian, terutama **sayuran yang berwarna hijau**.'

Dengan polos, Fushimi mencabut beberapa rumput liar, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Tak lama kemudian...

...terdengar suara tangisan Fushimi yang sangat keras.

Sejak itulah ia membenci sayuran, terutama yang berwarna hijau.

**-K Project-**

**Famous.**

Fushimi itu populer, itu fakta. Kalau orang—terutama perempuan—mengatakan kalau dia tidak ganteng, dia pasti buta atau mungkin mengidap tsundere akut. Fushimi itu pintar, jangan ditanya dengan namanya yang sering muncul di deret teratas saat pengumuman tes. Fushimi itu _cool_, sikapnya yang cuek dan tak peduli membuatnya memiliki nilai lebih untuk beberapa wanita.

Salah satu hal yang membuat Fushimi tak betah di sekolah, fans yang seringkali anarkhis.

Jelas.

Bayangkan, begitu datang ke sekolah, belum juga masuk gerbang, para fans sudah bersedia di depan gerbang dengan spanduk dan beberapa bingkisan warna-warni di tangan. Mereka akan menghampiri Fushimi yang mendekat, entah itu hanya menyapa, memberi semangat untuk hari ini, atau memberinya bingkisan itu.

Itu baru awal.

Begitu sampai di loker sepatu untuk menggantinya dengan _uwabaki_, Fushimi harus bersiap tertimpa surat dan kado yang tak muat dimasukkan di kotak kecil itu. Sialnya, dia harus membersihkan sampah itu sendirian, bersama decakan lidah yang ia ciptakan.

Ini belum selesai.

Biasanya saat jam makan siang, ada saja beberapa perempuan yang mengajaknya makan siang bersama atau sekedar memberinya _bento_ buatan tangan. Pernah beberapa kali terjadi, _bento_ itu sudah diletakkan di laci mejanya sebelum ia tiba di sekolah.

Tak sampai di situ.

Fushimi juga sering menerima _e-mail_ nyasar—yang rata-rata dari perempuan—yang memintanya untuk menemui di suatu tempat, atau mungkin hanya mengajaknya ber-_e-mail_ ria. Beberapa ada yang nekat _misscall_, bahkan meneleponnya tengah malam. Entah bagaimana perempuan itu mendapatkan _e-mail_ dan nomor teleponnya.

Itu terjadi hampir setiap hari. Hampir.

Entah berapa puluh lembar surat yang sudah ia terima.

Entah berapa kali telepon dan _e-mail_ masuk setiap harinya.

Entah berapa gadis yang sudah memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mendapat respon positif dari Fushimi, karena Fushimi sama sekali tidak tertarik. Sama sekali.

Yah, resiko orang ganteng.

**-K Project-**

**Jealous.**

Fushimi baru saja pulang sekolah dan sekarang menuju bar HOMRA. Itu pun bukan sepenuhnya keinginan dirinya untuk berkunjung ke sana. Yata mengirimi _e-mail_ supaya Fushimi datang ke bar HOMRA. Jujur saja, kalau bukan karena _e-mail_ itu, Fushimi tidak akan mau datang ke tempat itu. Terlebih kalau ia melihat _King_ di sana.

Fushimi menghela napas panjang sebelum membuka pintu bar. Ia sudah terlalu lama bersabar dengan semua ini, namun ia tetap saja bertahan dengan situasi. Entah mau sampai kapan.

"_Sugoi_, Mikoto-_san_!"

Lagi?

Fushimi menutup pintu, kemudian menuju bangku di depan _counter bar_, di mana Kusanagi sedang membereskan botol _wine_ yang baru datang dari Inggris. Seperti biasa, ia hanya diam berpangku tangan sembari menatap ke sekitar bar HOMRA—yang sebenarnya ia hanya menatap seseorang.

"Mikoto-_san_, blablabla."

Fushimi mendecakkan lidah mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal menyebut nama _King_. _King_ seperti ini dan _King_ seperti itu. Tidakkah ada hal lain selain _King_? Fushimi sudah muak dengan semua itu. Seolah ia sudah terbuang dan tersisihkan.

"Mikoto-sa—"

'—BRAK!' tanpa sadar Fushimi menggebrak meja _counter_ yang kemudian dihadiahi _deathglare_ manis dari Kusanagi. Suasana yang nyaman berubah menjadi mencekam karena seseorang. Fushimi masih terdiam dengan posisinya, menahan perih yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Wajahnya tertutup oleh poninya yang menjuntai. Semua orang masih memperhatikannya.

"Hoi, Saru, kau kenapa?" tanya Yata yang dari tadi mengabaikannya. Fushimi menghela napas, kemudian duduk kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawabnya dengan nada dingin. Yata hanya menatap Fushimi sejenak, kemudian ia kembali berbaur dengan anggota HOMRA yang masih syok dan merinding dengan Fushimi yang tiba-tiba saja menggebrak meja.

Siapapun yang sadar pasti tahu alasan pasti kenapa Fushimi tiba-tiba meledak.

**-K Project-**

**Me? Or Him?**

"Misaki, siapa yang kau pilih, aku atau Mikoto-_san_?"

Di suatu siang yang cerah, tiba-tiba Fushimi menanyakan hal itu ke Yata, padahal jelas mereka ini sudah berpacaran. Wajah Yata langsung merona.

"Hah? Kenapa tiba-tib—"

"Sudahlah, jawab saja!"

"Mikoto-_san_!" jawab Yata tanpa sadar. Tanpa sadar juga ia membuat Fushimi 'panas.' Fushimi mendecakkan lidahnya, lalu kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Lalu, siapa yang kau sayang, aku atau Mikoto-_san_?"

"Hah?" rona di wajah Yata makin terlihat.

"Jawab, Misaki~" kata Fushimi dengan penuh penekanan, tanda dia sudah cemburu berat.

"Um ... te-tentu saja ... S-Saruhiko." jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepala dan kepalanya yang sudah berasap saking malunya. Fushimi membulatkan bola matanya, kemudian tersenyum hangat. Sayangnya, Yata tak melihat senyuman hangat Fushimi, yang ia tahu Fushimi yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

**-K Project-**

**Balasan review**

**L7: **sesuai dengan permintaan aku buat chapter dua, maaf kalau jelek ^^

**Via Heartfilia: **aku sudah memenuhi permintaan Via-san ^^ gomen kalau alurnya emang aku buat acak, soalnya idenya yang datang juga acak -.-

Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan review di chapter pertama. Semoga tidak bosan untuk memasukkan nama dan review-nya ke dalam daftar review fic ini.

JIRO


End file.
